Bottom Lane Synergy: Sivir x Leona
by xDisturbed
Summary: After a misplay bottom lane, Sivir proposes that Leona should meet her after the match so that they could practice their 'synergy' together. Leona then later finds out that the marksman has naughty, sexual methods planned in order to hone their cooperation. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon.


"Fuck, Leona!" Sivir yelled out as she threw her boomerang forward.

"What?!" Leona responded, charging to Sivir's side, picking up haste from her ultimate.

"Ult!" The marksman commanded.

"Ult _who_?!" Leona asked, raising her sword as she watched the boomerang pass through Bard's torso, casting the power of the sun down upon him.

"Graves _idiot_! Not Bard!" Sivir shouted as Leona lunged towards the Wandering Caretaker, slamming her shield against his face to ensure his lockdown.

Sivir shook her head and furrowed her brows, switching her focus from Graves to Bard before she threw her boomerang at the near-fallen support.

"Gotchya!" Graves grunted as he dashed to Sivir's side.

"Leona!" Sivir yelled, casting her spell-shield before it was met by Graves' buckshot. "Shield me!"

Leona turned her head and watched an array of explosions wash Sivir's body away, her marksman lying on the floor with a cloud of smoke resting atop of her.

Before the Radiant Dawn could react, she dropped her blade, stunned by Bard who placed a health pack underneath himself after the abundance of crowd-control wore away. Graves marched towards Leona and before the tank could raise her shield in front of herself, her body was met with a single shot, bringing her down to her knees, and then the rest of her body flat against the dirt.

"Leona… " Sivir said as she bought three health potions and a Longsword. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Leona quoted Sivir, cocking her head back, taking offense. "What's the matter with _you?_ "

"Nothing." Sivir responded, spinning her boomerang in her hand before she began to walk down towards bottom lane. " _You're_ the one who ulted _Bard_ of all people…"

"Sivir!" Leona called out, racing to her marksman's side. "Don't ignore me!"

"Listen… If we are _ever_ going to play together again… We're going to have to change some things."

"Like?" Leona asked, turning her head to glance at Sivir as they walked closer and closer to their first tier tower.

"I don't know." Sivir responded, throwing her boomerang forward to slay a minion, strafing side to side to avoid Bard's Cosmic Binding. "Meet me in the Matchmaking Lobby tonight, when most are asleep. I have something _special_ in mind."

* * *

"Sivir!" Leona called out as she marched into the unlit lobby, her head turning left and right to scan for the marksman's silhouette. "Are you here?"

"Shh!" Sivir said as she approached Leona from behind, closing the door from which Leona came from, placing a hand over her mouth. "We're not allowed to be here!"

Sivir slowly let her hand off from the tank's lips, Leona turning around to look down at the marksman who crept up on her.

"Then _why_ are we here?" Leona asked.

"For some privacy." Sivir responded, walking past the Radiant Dawn, towards a door in the far corner of the room which read 'LOCKER ROOM'. "Come."

Leona nodded her head and began to walk forward, Sivir pushing the door open for the tank. The sun-warrior entered first, the door closing behind her as she heard Sivir turn the lock.

"Stand in the middle of the room." Sivir commanded as she flicked on a light, walking past Leona as her closed boomerang swayed on her hips. "Put your shield and your sword down beside you."

"Why?" Leona asked, walking to the middle of the room, gently resting her weapons down on the tiled floor.

"No more words from you." The marksman said as she ignored the tank's question, taking seat in front of Leona on a wooden bench.

"I thought we were supposed to be getting to know each other better." Leona said as she confusingly stared at the unwinding marksman across from her. "How are you going to know how I fight with my weapons away?"

"Shh…" Sivir shushed the tank, ignoring Leona once again, bringing a finger to her lips to gesture her wish for silence. "Remove your armour."

"W-what?!" Leona stammered, taking a step back as she cocked her head. "I _must've_ mistaken your words."

"No mistake." Sivir assured her. " _Remove_ your armour."

"No." Leona muttered coldly, picking up her sword and shield before turning away, walking towards the exit.

"Leona." The marksman called the tank's name. "Wait."

"What?" Leona asked, seeing Sivir stand up and approach her.

"You and Kalista don't get along, Lucian sucks right now and Miss Fortune struts around like a broken stool rolling down a hill." Sivir said as she now stood in front of the slightly taller woman. "If you wish to play _every_ game with Vayne, protecting her until forty minutes pass by, go right ahead. But if you want to have some real fun, kill our enemies like a fly in a fire, stay here with me and listen to my commands."

Leona stood quiet for a few moments before moving past Sivir and back into the middle of the room, dropping her sword and shield before she spoke. "Your Ult does work well with my abilities."

"Right." Sivir said as she returned to sitting in front of Leona, resting her back against the wall as she watched the tank in front of her.

"So you wish for me to remove my armour? "Leona asked, blushing as she glanced at Sivir's greedy expression.

"Yes, please." Sivir nodded, smiling as she moved her right leg over her left.

"Very well, then…" Leona sighed, taking a deep breath of air before she closed her eyes, touching the Solari symbol between her breast plates before an orange light filled the barely lit locker room.

"What're you doing?!" Sivir asked as she brought an arm in front of her eyes, almost managing to see ahead of her as she was blinded by an orange light.

"What you asked." Leona replied as the light faded away, an orange-glowing Solari necklace hanging from her neck as she was left in nothing but a purple spandex bodysuit.

"Marvelous." Sivir commented, licking her lips as she smirked sinfully. "I never knew the Solari had magic such as that."

"The armour is quite frivolous to remove without it." Leona informed. "If you keep looking at me like that I will put it back on."

"No – no!" Sivir said as she waved an assuring hand in front of her. "I was just unaware of how curvaceous you are."

"Sivir." Leona muttered. "Why did you want me to remove my armour? Surely it wasn't to ogle me?"

"I'm afraid that's quite the reason." Sivir chuckled, standing up before she strut towards Leona.

Sivir stood on the tip of her toes as she rose herself up, cupping Leona's cheeks with both her hands as she stared the Radiant Dawn deep into her brown eyes.

"Sivir?" Leona asked, choking up as she felt her cheeks grow warm.

The marksman closed her eyes as her smile curved upwards even further, leaning forward before Leona felt their lips press together.

"Sivir!" Leona yelled with surprise, taking a step back as she harshly pushed Sivir away, causing the marksman to fall to the floor with a wince and a grunt.

They stared at each other, at most a few seconds passing by before Leona shook her head and strut forward, falling to her knees before she straddled Sivir's waist.

The tank pinned the marksman's arms to the tiled floor, pressing her lips against Sivir's. Their mouths parted and their tongues danced together, both the woman's eyes closed while Sivir's hands slowly creeped up to grasp the content of Leona's spandex-clad rear in her palms.

"Enough!" Leona shouted after she pulled back from the kiss, slapping Sivir's hands off from her rear, standing up before holding a hand out for Sivir. "Get up."

"As you wish." Sivir responded with a smile, taking Leona's aid and getting up to her feet.

"Remove _your_ clothing." Leona commanded, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "Now."

"Eh?" Sivir said as she tilted her head confusingly. "You change quickly."

"I would rather not waste the time by leaving." Leona mentioned. "I'd rather just fuck you and spend the time wisely."

"Mhm…" Sivir smiled, nodding her head as she pulled off her single shoulder pauldron, letting it drop to the floor before she slid off her gauntlets second. "I see that our synergy is already becoming better."

"Ha…" Leona chuckled as she watched Sivir strip. "I guess you're right."

The tank couldn't help but ogle, her bottom lip bitten as the marksman reached behind her back, the golden strap over her shoulder falling to the floor before the navy blue cloth fell loose from her breasts.

"Stop with your staring." Sivir teased as the hand behind her back moved down to her hips, pulling something before the armoured loincloth loosened, the marksman peeling it off from her hips before throwing it on the floor.

Sivir now stood completely nude, the only things still present on her body being the white scarf around her neck, the mantelpiece on her head, and the thigh-high boots on her muscular legs.

"I'm sorry." Leona apologised as she shook her head, unable to pull her eyes away from the tanned Shuriman flaunting in front of her. "Sit down on the bench, please."

"As you wish." Sivir chuckled, nodding her head before turning around, revealing her toned rear to Leona as she strut over to the bench she sat on earlier, sitting down before looking up and seeing Leona already in front of her. "Can't wait, can we?"

"Nope." Leona responded, falling on her knees before she pushed Sivir's legs apart, closing her eyes as her nose was filled with the otherworldly scent of the marksman's sex.

Sivir rest her back against the wall, undoing the white scarf around her neck, throwing it aside as she spread her legs even further, feeling Leona's body crawl deeper between her thighs. She looked down, the tank ogling her dripping womanhood whilst licking her lips, shaking her auburn head to break her dumbfounded-ness before pressing her lips against the flesh of Sivir's inner-thighs.

"That is not needed." Sivir stated as she watched Leona apply her foreplay. "Don't you see how wet I am already?"

"Mhm." Leona nodded, kissing up Sivir's wet thigh before skipping right over her womanhood, descending her other leg before ending up back at the marksman's dripping jewel.

"My, Leona." Sivir moaned, feeling the tank's lips approach her womanhood. "If only you took this initiative in-game."

"Shut up." Leona responded, driving two fingers abruptly into Sivir's sex.

"Ah!" The marksman yelped, jumping up in her seat as she widened her eyes, simmering down before deciding to speak. "Why couldn't you surprise their Graves like that?"

The tank ignored the Shuriman's question, her face contorted with endeavour as she focused on fingering her lane partner.

Sivir began to moan, closing her eyes as well as resting her head back against the white-bricked wall, bringing her left hand up to fondle her own breasts, squeezing her mounds before tweaking her nipples, her right hand moving to palm Leona's head between her thighs.

With haste, Leona brought her lips together with Sivir's lovebud between them. Something about seeing the marksman presented nude conjured a mix of lust and desire out of her. The tank looked up as she struggled to fuck Sivir with her fingers, her digits continuously thrusting underneath her chin as her mouth was vehemently sucking the Shuriman's clitoris additively.

"Oh!" Sivir exclaimed, moving her self-groping hand away from her bosom, holding the tank's head with both her palms before she pushed her hips and body forward, causing Leona to fall backwards onto the floor, placing Sivir on top of the tank's face.

Leona muffled something, her eyes looking up at the undersides of Sivir's breasts as she was now throne to the Shuriman queen seated on top of her face. The sun-warrior awkwardly moved her fingers out from between Sivir's thighs, as she could not hold them there comfortably anymore due to the new position. She moved both her hands, her forearms touching the sides of Sivir's rear cheeks while her digits sought to hold the marksman's hipbones.

The tank closed her eyes, her tongue beginning to flicker its tip against Sivir's amass of sensitive nerves, not-so seldom joint operations of the sun-warrior's lips capturing the aforementioned nub between themselves in order to apply the occasional, yet vigorous sucking.

Sivir fell forward, her hips involuntarily bucking atop her support's face, her forehead against the cold and white-tiled floor while her eyes were unable to remain open, the same statement false about her mouth which let moans slip out between her lips like a flood.

"Ah!" The marksman screamed out, slamming her fists against the ground as she arched her back, her head high while her hips were low, juices surging to her core, spilling down and all over Leona's face.

The Solari woman drank her marksman's cum, pushing the Shuriman off her face before she wiped her lips clean with the back off her hand.

"I've got initiative too." Sivir reminded Leona as the tank turned to look at her, nodding her head towards the bench before she nodded at the floor, then glancing at Leona to remind the sun-warrior of her little position switch.

"Y'know…" Leona said as she stood up, sucking Sivir's juices off her fingertips. "It's the support's role to take care of the marksman, but the support could use a little love once in a while. "Don't you agree?"

"I suppose you're right..." Sivir replied as she pushed Leona's fallen weapons aside, patting the now-cleared space for the tank to sit. "But, the marksman always has to be the main spectacle."

"I don't know what you're getting at." Leona responded as she sat beside Sivir, the marksman turning her body to press her lips against the tank's.

"Lie down." The Shuriman commanded after she broke the kiss, her lips curved seductively as her eyes flickered a 'trust me'.

"O-okay." The tank nodded, slowly letting herself cascade to the floor as she fixed her hair to splay behind her head neatly.

Sivir crawled forward and straddled the sun-warrior's waist, her hands moving down and forward to attend to the tank's bosom. She simultaneously kneaded both of Leona's mounds, licking her lips as she watched the tank writhe satisfyingly. The marksman leaned down and moved her right hand off from Leona's left breast, palming the floor to support her weight as she engulfed Leona's left nipple between her lips.

Together, Sivir gently rolled Leona's right nipple between her soft fingertips, her tongue slowly circling the tank's left as she made sure to pay attention to detail, switching her hand and mouth so that the dry nipple could be wetted while the wet nipple could be tweaked.

The marksman pulled her head back, sitting straight as she fixed her hair before rotating herself directly around, crawling backwards before Leona's head sat underneath her body and between her thighs.

"You're not going to sit on my face again, are you?" Leona asked as she watched Sivir slowly lower her hips down.

"I am." Sivir responded. "But I'm going to please you as you please me. Deal?"

"I guess." Leona muttered, moving her hands to grasp Sivir's rear cheeks as her thumbs spread the marksman's southern entrance.

The tank rose her head from the floor, driving her tongue straight into Sivir's sex as they both moaned together, Sivir introducing her fingertips to Leona's clitoris.

"The problem with our current positioning right now, Leona." Sivir began to speak as she teased the tank's womanhood, chuckling as she realized she mimicked in-game terminology. "Is that if one of us gets too involved, the other will begin to lack in giving. To refrain from that, our synergy will have to become otherworldly."

"I think we're on the lining of such synergy." Leona responded after pulling her tongue out, resting her head back before she moved a hand away from gripping Sivir's hips, abruptly replacing her tongue with two of her fingers.

"N-not quite!" Sivir moaned out, shuddering as Leona began to pump her digits. "Now I have to compensate for your initiative!"

Sivir refrained from rubbing Leona's clitoris anymore with her fingertips, sliding her hands underneath Leona's body to cup her tanned rear in her palms, raising her hips slightly upwards so that she could greet it with her tongue.

"oOh!" Leona exclaimed, closing her eyes as she briefly stopped pumping her fingers, feeling Sivir's lips begin to suck at her lovebud.

They both kept going, in unison, they pleased each other, the sounds of their flooded womanhoods echoing throughout the dimly lit locker room. The other would pull whilst one would push, Leona increasing her duet of digits' tempo in order to match the increasingly vigorous sucking applied by the marksman's lips.

"I can't – anymore!" The Shuriman stated, her nails digging into Leona's thick rear as she began to quiver, her cum shooting out from her womanhood and onto Leona's face for the second time tonight.

"I'm much more resilient than you are!" The tank reminded the marksman, raising her head as she withdrew her fingers out from Sivir's dripping sex, bringing her mouth against her womanhood as to sap her from her orgasm's fruit. "So don't forget about _my_ needs!"

"N-noted." The marksman stammered, struggling to regain her composure as she returned to sucking the tank's bundle of nerves.

It didn't take long for the sun-warrior to falter, the aforementioned woman arching her back, pushing Sivir off from her body as she came, screams leaving from between her lips as cum fled her southern.

"Well, then…" The Shuriman began to speak as she stood up, taking a deep breath of air as she leaned back against the wall.

"Well…" The sun-warrior echoed Sivir's words as she stood up, almost falling over before Sivir caught her. "Thanks."

"There's gonna be a lot more of that in the future." Sivir said, letting go of Leona's wrist before they glanced at each other. "Get dressed, go home and get some sleep. We got a game tomorrow morning and I'm coming over to wake you up."


End file.
